More Than a Couple
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard and Kahlan have a baby. Dawww


Title: More Than a Couple

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Richard and Kahlan haz a babby.

Disclaimer: I want CONSEEKERBABBYS NAO! Also I don't own them. But if I did they wouldn't be canceled DMANIT!

A/N: This was PURCHASED for the DOLLAR DRIVE by ShipperFey. She wanted BABY FIC. I hope that it's everything that she wanted. I love her for Paying $10 for this. I knew that 2k words would be too short for me, this is 2800, so you got $4 for FREEZZLE BB! ;) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

The squeal woke him from his sleep, groaning he rolled over and sat up. His bare feet hit the chilly stone floor startling him awake. Rubbing his eyes as he stood up and yawned, Richard walked over to the basinet.

When his daughter saw him hovering over her, she calmed her crying. Her arms wiggled from under the blankets and reached up for her father. Caryn made a suckling motion with her lips as she was lifted from her bed.

Richard tucked her into his arms and began a soothing, rocking motion as he made his way over to Kahlan who seemed to still be asleep, snuggled under the quilt. He smiled as he looked at his wife. Her face was slack with sleep, she looked so peaceful and content. he knew that as soon as he woke her her eyes would take on the hint of exhaustion that he knew she was feeling. He tried to do as much as he could to take the responsibility of the baby off of her. She had a council to monitor and a country to run, she didn't need the added stress of a child. When it came down to feeding Caryn there wasn't anything Richard could do except wake Kahlan.

"Kahlan…" Richard said her name softly, not wanting to jolt her out of her slumber. One hand reached down and caressed her hair, moving all the pieces away from her face, the long locks sliding back over her shoulder. "Kahlan, time to feed Caryn."

He heard her mumble something.

"What was that?" Richard was chuckling at what he deciphered from the slurred words.

"Can't you do it?" Kahlan repeated, sleepily.

"You know if I could, I'd let you sleep every time, love." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Holding the baby to the side as his lips traveled over her face, to her ear where he took the lobe into his mouth, before talking again, "Just sit up, I'll take care of everything else."

She moaned as she sat up and slid back to lean against the headboard. Taking Caryn into her arms she held her and cooed to her as Richard scooted into bed next to her, putting an arm around her back and pulling her into his chest. His lips touched her neck in a soft kiss as his hands went to the front of her nightgown, unbuttoning it until he could move the fabric to reveal her breasts.

The view from over her shoulder was beautiful, their daughter in her arms, her pale, full breasts exposed. He used his hands to help position Caryn to take a nippled into her mouth. As soon as he got her in the vicinity she latched on and began feeding. He trailed a finger from the baby's soft, pink cheek, which was hollowed out from her suckling, up the slope of Kahlan's breast. The pad of his finger just lightly touching the exposed flesh, making it's way up the column of her neck all the way to the tip of her chin. Using pressure he pulled her head towards his own and connected her lips with his.

She kissed him sweetly, barely moving her lips and drifting in and out of a sleepy haze, She loved the feeling of his mouth on hers at the same time as their daughters, all 3 of them connected. His tongue kept sweeping along her top lip, pulling it between his lips and playing with it. She loved the slow burn that he built up in her now. The fact that she was so tired all the time and their daughter needing constant attention and care, they rarely had time to make love like they used to.

Opening his eyes he saw droplets of milk gathering at her other nipple, the stimulation causing her breast to express the milk that was filling it. He broke the kiss and leaned over her shoulder to help her switch the sides that Caryn was eating from. Kahlan moaned into his ear as the pressure was released as the baby ate her middle of the night meal. His hand paused on the top of the baby's head, the fine smattering of hairs tickling his palm. Even at two months she still hadn't grown much hair. Kahlan assured him that she had plenty of time to produce tons of hair and he should be happy that he didn't have to comb it out yet. He just smiled at her when she'd said that and ran his fingers through her dark locks. He loved her long, flowing mane of hair and looked forward to the day that he could tend to his daughters as well as her mothers.

"Does that feel good?" He asked her as he cupped the free breast in his palm. He lifted it up a little, testing the weight. It was heavier and larger then when they'd first met, he'd always loved the way they sat in her corset and when he finally got to worship them with his fingers and mouth his fantasies were far tamer then the reality of her breasts in his hands.

"What your hand or the baby?" She asked sarcastically, knowing full well that he meant his hand and where he was trying to steer her body.

"My hand." He gave her a squeeze and a few drops of milk bubbled out, using his thumb he swiped the fluid away, teasing the tip of her nipple. Richard could see that Caryn was drifting back to sleep the suction on Kahlan's breast was slackening and she was ready to be returned to her basinet.

"Yes, but I'm so tired, I don't know if I want to do anything." her voice trailed off and she looked away, feeling guilty that she hadn't been taking care of Richards needs lately.

The arm around her back hugged her into his chest, his lips returned to her neck this time exploring her shoulder and clavicle as well.

"You won't have to do anything, I'll make sure that you can just lay back and enjoy it, while I love you." He kissed her ear. "Let me love you Kahlan, I miss the closeness of making love. It's not all about the pleasure, it's about the connection."

"I love you." She gave him a nod and watched as he untangled himself from her to take Caryn back to her bed. "Why are you so amazing, Richard?"

"I can never get enough of you, I want you constantly, no matter what you are doing or where you're at. There isn't anything unusual about it at all."

"You don't know how wrong you are, but I'm not going to argue, I don't want to change a thing about you… except…" Kahlan smiled at him as she reclined back on the bed, stretching her arms and legs, trying to shake the sleepy feeling from her limbs.

"Except what?"

"Your place in the room." Her hand was up and held out to him. "I need you over here."

On his way back to her side he stripped out of his sleeping pants, tossing them across the room. He took her hand and linked their fingers, bringing them up to his mouth he kissed her knuckles. His other hand reached down and threw the quilt to the end of the bed, uncovering her legs. Her nightgown had bunched up with all her moving and she was exposed to the tops of her thighs, leaving little to his imagination.

Richard sat on the side of the bed and placed his palm on her knee, giving it a tug. She bent the knee, sliding her foot along the sheets, until he had it at a good height, level with his mouth. His lips made a trail along the top of her knee cap down the inside of her leg, then came back up, his tongue dipping into the hidden, ticklish skin behind her knee.

Kahlan unclasped their hands and started to slide the fabric off her body. She caught his eyes as it cleared her hips revealing her naked sex. The buttons were already undone so slipping it free was just a matter of a few well timed wiggles, not wanting to disturb the lips and tongue that were drawing nearer and nearer to the place she needed him. She didn't know how badly she'd missed this intimacy until he'd prodded at her pleasure points. Now her body was buzzing with the need, the prick of arousal had suddenly exploded.

"Richard." She panted out her, hips arching up, encouraging his mouth to move on.

"Hmm?"

The humming against her skin as he arrived three quarters of the way up the inside of her thigh caused her to moan.

"I want your mouth on me, please" She knew that all she had to do was ask and he would grant her request.

Gently, he nipped her leg, then re-positioned himself between her thighs. His hand held her folds open as his mouth hovered above her sex, inhaling the scent of her arousal. His cock, which had been hard since watching her nurse, twitched as the smell reached his nose. He would never get over the fact that he made her this wet, it was as miraculous every time.

Kahlan held her breath, anticipating the first touch of his tongue to her slit. When she felt the tip of his tongue taste the top of her clit she gasped as her hips bucked up. His free hand was on her stomach then, holding her still. The pleasure shot up her spine as he licked up and down the small nub, barely putting any pressure, just teasing.

"Don't make too much noise." He murmured against her clitoris, sending vibrations through the tiny organ. "We don't need Caryn to interrupt us."

"I'm not worried about that. I just need to…" She could barely function enough to form words as he continued lapping at the bundle of nerves, driving her closer to orgasm. "Mmm need you to… Mmm… get me off."

"Whatever you need." His tongue went to work, lapping at her clit, moving the hood back and forth over the small head. Richards lips took it into his mouth and suckled on it, sliding it in and out of his mouth as his tongue flicked across it. The hand that was holding her open moved to plunge a finger into her sheath, her juices coating it thoroughly. Moving it in and out of her tunnel he matched tempo with his mouth, establishing a sensual rhythm. He could feel the fluttering of her internal muscles around his finger, trying to grip him. She wasn't quite as tight after giving birth so he added another digit. Now two of them were there to grip and pull on as he worked her body.

"More…" Kahlan tried to whisper the word, but everything seemed louder in her head, the blood rushing frantically through her body as Richard's mouth sent her reeling towards ecstasy. "I want you inside me, please."

Richard gave her one last suck before releasing her clit. He began kissing his way up her torso, making each section of her body feel well loved. He paused at her breasts, taking in the beauty of the two large mounds of flesh. They were so delicious looking, ripe and full of milk that fed their child. He could see small beads of milk on each nipple, her arousal aiding the flow. He couldn't help but let out a slow moan of delight. He couldn't resist, he lowered his head and latched onto her left nipple and gave it a hard suck, milk flowed into his mouth and he swallowed the sweet fluid, knowing that he'd help put that there when he'd impregnated her. He wanted that again. To watch her body develop and expand to hold their baby as it grew, he loved the glow she carried while she was pregnant. He was almost desperate to create another life with her, just to experience the whole process with her again. He knew he'd feel the same, no matter how many children they had together.

He released her nipple and briefly suckled on the other one before moving up to kiss her on the mouth. While he had her mouth occupied he reached between then and grasped his cock. He rubbed himself along her slit, coating his erection on her moisture, before lining himself up and slipping smoothly into her tunnel.

She gasped and broke the kiss as the pleasure of him filling her raced through her body. Her exhaustion seemed to disappear as the passion in their love making increased. She felt a second wind and rolled her hips up to meet his strokes.

"Mmm… I've missed you." She thrust her hips up to meet his, her feet locking behind his ass, pulling his body closer to hers. "Lets not wait so long again."

"I'll try not to let it happen again." His mouth began worshipping her neck, lips and tongue traveling along her flushed skin down to the tops of her breasts before heading back up to her throat.

They began rocking against each other, his hard cock feeling the embrace of her wet heat, both of them happy and content in each others arms, connected and so very much in love.

"I want to have another baby."

Kahlan spoke the words aloud that he was thinking earlier and he groaned, before increasing the speed of his body.

"So do I." He captured her lips in a deep kiss, before moving his lips to her ear. "I love getting you pregnant, Kahlan."

Richard reached down and snuck his hand between their bodies and found her clit, his thumb flicked across it, back and forth. He could feel her muscles gripping and releasing in time with the rhythm. He wasn't going to last much longer, he need to feel her body clenching around his in orgasm.

"Come for me." His lips grazed her neck as he asked her. His tongue flicked out and tasted her skin, the salty flavor due to the sweat glistening on her flesh made him thrust hard into her.

That hard press into her sheath pushed his thumb down just right on her clit and her orgasm took over. Her head fell back and her breast pressed into his chest, the stimulation on her nipples causing milk to drip out and add to the slickness of their bodies rubbing against each other. The sweet friction made her orgasm renew, it felt like the rippling over his cock was just as strong now as the first rush of pleasure a few seconds ago.

Richard reacted to the grip around him almost immediately, he bit his lip and groaned as he thrust deeply into her and let go, his seed released against her cervix, hoping to plant a new life within her womb. The ropey spurts left his organ and filled her body with his essence.

Both of their breathing was calming as they came down from the high of climax. He felt her legs release him from their hold and slip down to the bed. His lips hovered over hers placing small, delicate kisses there. When the euphoria began wearing off he moved off of her to lay next to her. He watched as his hand went to the lower portion of her abdomen and caressed the skin there, already imagining the new life that could be starting right now.

"Do you think we made a baby, Kahlan?" His eyes tracked over her form until he found hers. He could see the hope that was mirrored in them.

"I hope that we did." Her hand moved to put her palm against his cheek, the stubble tickling her. "But I think that we should keep trying, just to make sure. You can't be too careful with these things."

Richard chuckled and turned his head to kiss her palm.

"I'll offer no complaints, that plan seems pretty sound to me." His hand left her stomach and gripped her wrist, bringing it to his mouth. "I'll make it my new quest." His lips continued down her arm kissing their way to her elbow. "The Seeker never fails."

At her giggle, he laid down next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Now go back to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time for your meeting." Richard kissed the top of her head, which she had snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Her only response was a sleepy "Mmm" as she drifted back to sleep, her exhaustion returning after the vigorous activity.

RIchard didn't know how it was possible to love her more, but it seemed that everything she did caused his heart to swell, he didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but he wasn't one to question it. He intended to take this new endeavor very seriously.

Glancing over at the basinet he smiled as he let himself fall back to sleep, he couldn't wait to have another one. One more piece of her to love.

The End


End file.
